Darkness in Omi
by Bunnywishes
Summary: Omi has been trained as an assassin since he was a little boy, so how does he smile everyday, what if only the people at Kritike knew and took him to hide from his teamates. This happens after the towers fall and Schwarz and Weiss team up.Rated T tobe saf
1. Chapter 1

I'm new here so please if you have any pointers let me know, THnks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Weiss Kreuz characters.

Chapter 1: What's going on?

We all have burdens and sorrows

Held deep within us.

So we smile to confuse everyone.

Just to make no one see through the mask.

But once that mask breaks,

What happens?

Does the world find the calmness.

Or

The darkness.

It had been a year since the tower fell and the two groups Schwarz, minus Farefello and Weiss have now teamed up. They finally realized that they were the same. Well actually they don't, they have just realized that they make more money and like annoying each other to hell.

"Schuldig." Brad gave a warning tone.

"Yoji." Aya also gave a warning tone at the same time as Brad.

"Stop flirting with the customers and get your asses to work." The both said at once and then looked at each other and glared.

"I'm back sorry for being late for the shift." Omi said running into the store and grabbing his apron to put it on. Nagi came walking in after him.

"You know your not late, and you're always here at least two hours early you should let Balinese and Schuldig do their share of the work instead of always covering for them" Nagi said. The two youngest, also computer nerds have become very close in the year.

"I'm not covering for anyone." Omi said picking up a watering can and began watering.

"Yes, he is always watching over me, "Schuldig said and went to lean over Omi and whispered in his ear, "Right, katzchen."

"Schuldig get off now," Brad said in a threatening voice.

"Aw, Bradykins you don't have to pick on me just cause you lik-"

"Shut it." Brad said interrupting Schuldig in mid sentence.

_I'm sorry Braddy but I think you should stop letting your dreams at night be so open it is not something I wish to see._ Schuldig said to Brad.

"Omi stay away from those two." Nagi said putting a hand on Omi's shoulder.

"Yeah I'll definitely take that into consideration." Omi said walking away and too outside.

"We already had one flirt and now we have another on our hands." Aya mumbled going to the back.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Brad said and left too go check the finances.

Four hours later they were closing the shop when Manx and Birman appeared.

"Hey Manx you're looking great." Yoji said sliding an arm around her.

"I'm not here for this Yoji." Manx said.

"What are you doing here, I don't think you have a mission for us?" Schuldig said coming out from where he was smoking.

"We aren't we need Omi to come with us." Birman said.

"What are we not special enough to go where he's going?" Yoji said with a whine, "Hey! Kenken where is Omi? He has a trip to go on."

"He upstairs in his room, and don't call me that name." Ken said coming out from the back room, "Where's he going by the way?"

Manx then mumbled something under her breathe that no one could catch.

"Yoji how many times do I-, Manx, Birman what is it?" Omi said coming down the stairs.

"We need you for research till tomorrow." Birman said.

"Wait shouldn't it be more than a week?" Nagi asked and a little more curious, _Schuldig doesn't this seem interesting that only Omi is going?_

_Yeah it doesn't seem right and it should also be longer than a night if it's research._ Schuldig thought back, _Aya has Omi ever left only a night for research before?_

Aya was startled for a second and then realized it was Schuldig and glared, _Yeah he does it every two years._

_Don't you think it's weird?_ Schuldig said trying to see if Aya knew anything more.

_He has been an assassin longer then any of us, he just does it and it probably became a ritual._ Aya said dropping the situation.

_So what do you think about this? _Schuldig asked Brad, since he had opened a connection so Nagi, and Brad could hear what Aya and he were talking about.

_Something's not right about it but it is probably since he has been an assassin since a young age._ Brad said. This whole conversation was going on as Omi had left the house with the two women.

"COME ON! MOVE IT!" a man started yelling out at the boy who was pushing a tin that had a lot of pounds of pressure, over an air duct, conducting as strong wind as a tornado. As the boy finished the man smiled.

"Excellent."

It was the next morning at 9:00 AM. Schuldig woke up to hearing a shower running. He then got up from his bed and went to the other bathroom. They remodeled the flower shop and now it had four bathrooms.

He then came down stairs and noticed everybody in the house(except Omi) all looking at a handle that was squashed like some one grabbed it that way.

"Wow what happened here?" Schuldig asked.

"We were just wondering that two it wasn't here when Aya got up but it was here before I came down stairs." Ken said.

_'What could have done something like this when we are all home wouldn't someone have heard it?'_ Schuldig thought to himself.

"I bet it's the brat," Yoji said looking at Nagi, "He is the only one out of all of us to do this. Kid this is not a funny practical joke."

Brad then stepped up in front of Nagi, "Do not blame this on him, he knows his powers well. Just because there is no explanation on this yet do not blame him."

"Crawford's right, Yoji we can't blame this on him, we need to look around some more." Ken said putting a hand on Yoji's shoulder and pulling him from the glaring contest him and Brad were having.

_'Hey wait a min-'_

"Guys wait. All of us are here, right?" Schuldig spoke up all the sudden. The other five guys looked at him and stared.

"Yes there are six of us here good job counting." Nagi said.

"Shut it! But the showers on so either someone left the shower running or Omi's home taking a shower." Schuldig waited for what he was saying before he continued.

"Hey Guys what you all doing?" Omi came downstairs in a t-shirt and…jeans! YES JEANS!! That's also isn't all that's strange his hair was still wet and fixed to his face.

"Hey Omi you're back how was the job last night?" Ken, the ever big brother, asked.

"It was a good." Omi said only one person noticed the hesitation in his voice.

_'Let's see why he hesitated'_ Schuldig thought and looked into his mind.

Memory

Omi walked with the two women into the car, "So what am I going to research? And shouldn't I have more then one night to research it?"

Birman, who was driving only glanced at Omi and then turned away with sorrowful eyes.

_'Why can't Birman look at me and why does it look like she's crying?'_ Omi thought and turned to Manx who only looked at him with a sad smile, _'Did something happen? Why does it feel like I'm becoming more… more… excited?'_

While Omi thought this, he suddenly could sense someone in a seat behind him looming over him.

_'What do you think you're doing?'_

End of the Memory

Schuldig jumped at that new voice, _'Who is this?'_

_'Ah shut it, you were peeping into my mind and I don't appreciate it.'_

_'What are you talking about I was talking to Omi.'_

_'Peh I am Omi.'_

_'You can't be he's-'_

_'Sweet, nice, so cute, yeah we've heard it all before, You'll know who I am soon.'_

"Hey wait." Schuldig said and grabbed onto Omi to shake him.

"What are you talking about?" Omi asked. Schuldig then realized that he was talking out loud.

"Nothing." Schuldig said and left.

"What's up with him?" Yooji posed as they all watch him leave. Omi then noticed the door handle.

"Oh my god, what happened to the door?" Omi asked.

"That's what we were going to ask." Ken said.

"That's really weird it was fine when I got home thirty minutes ago." Omi said. As they all were pondering on this Manx showed up.

"There's a new mission."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confronting

"There is a new criminal on the streets. They buy prostitutes, or whoever they can and decide to use them for their own amusement. They must not be able to walk the streets any longer. Hunters of the Night deny these evil beasts their tomorrow." With that the monitor went off and they turned to Manx.

"What kind of amusement?" Nagi asked, the boys all listened intently.

"Well these criminals like to have the people they bought get to know each other for a month they become very close then, for one example they put them on a stage with a one way window so people have a first hand view. One will have a jaw trap on them so one it snaps it kills them. The other will have a key surgically in them. That key will only save one of them. They will kill the other one when their death is coming close and how they fight usually turns into cannibalism." Manx said and passed the folders around, "Are you all in?"

A series of yes's were said around the room.

"Do have any idea where they are located?" Aya asked.

"They move around to much." Manx said.

"Is there any exact location where they buy the prostitute's or whatever?" Brad asked.

"They go everywhere that it's harder to track them." Manx said. Omi then sighed and stood up.

"I think this is going to be an undercover mission after we narrow down our search." Omi said and headed towards the computer.

"I'll help." Nagi stood up and went with Omi.

"I guess the best thing we can do is wait for them to do their thing." Ken said and stretched and went up stairs.

"Manx do you want to stay the night?" Yoji asked, as he put his arm around Manx's waist.

"No thanks, I'll inform you if I get more information." Manx said as she pinched Yoji's arm and left. Schuldig had really not paid any attention as soon as the overview was over. He had a long stare at Omi and thinking of his polar opposite he talked too.

'_Was it a bipolar part he created to help him deal through the murdering? Why haven't I ever seen the other person before this? I was always in the katzchen's head. Or is it something more?'_ Schuldig was interrupted from his thoughts by a hand touching his shoulder. He looked back and saw Brad there.

"Come on let's leave the two alone." Brad said.

"Yeah, whatever." Schuldig said and then walked to his room and started meditating.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey Nagi." Omi said.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or does it look like there's a pattern in where they buy people." Omi said sending the image over to Nagi's computer.

"It looks like they hop from the middle of town, to the other end and keep it like that." Nagi said.

"So we just need to be in these three clubs and one of us is bound to be picked up to be with the men." Omi said, and the two boys smiled at each other and nodded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"What, no we can't let both of you, risk yourselves. We need at least one brainiac here to help us if that plan fails." Yoji said.

"You do know they do like to have the young people do it." Nagi said.

"Are you saying I'm not young!?" Yoji shot back. The two had been going at this an hour over the plan. Three would hang out at the three clubs all at the same time, and Omi, Nagi, and Ken had been the ones planning to go. But Yoji thought it was bad that Omi was going because he was the weakest.

"I'm saying they like the age group thirteen to nineteen, and you are above that age group!" Nagi said getting really irritated.

"Come on you two you've been going on like this forever, and Omi can handle himself Yoji." Ken said trying o finish this brawl of words.

"I know he can but…"

"Balinese, you have to realize that Bombay has done this before." Schuldig said. Yoji then stopped and thought back to the time when they were having human hunts.

"I guess…" Yoji said backing down.

"Then it's settled. You each will have a tracker on you, and when you activate it we will be able to follow wherever you are." Aya said and left the mission room.

"Well I guess we should get ready for tonight." Omi said with a small smile to Yoji. Schuldig watched for a second before following Omi up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Schuldig appeared at the doorway to Omi's room seeing him pick out clothes to wear that night. HE was holding up camouflage Capri's up and a very big T-shirt.

"You know that outfit won't attract any attention to you, it will only not allow you in the club." Schuldig said surprising Omi.

"Schuldig! What are you doing up here?" Omi asked in surprised voice then thought back to what Schuldig said, "But won't it be better if I look younger?"

"Younger yes, but you don't need help with looking younger." Schuldig said making Omi pout, "But don't worry I'll help you out with looking more appetizing."

Schuldig licked his lips right after he said that made Omi blush. The red head ignored it and started to look through his closet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Omi flinched at Schuldig's loud voice, "You're closet is freaking bigger than four of our rooms put together. And how many clothes do you have in here that you don't even wear?"

Schuldig didn't say anything more but the rest of the clothes were pretty good, if Omi was to wear any of these in front of Brad, or any of the others, they wouldn't be awake for a week.

"You know Omi, if you wore more of these big boy clothes I might just make my move on you or have you right here." Schuldig said bringing out many different outfits for Omi to try on. As Omi blushed Schuldig chuckled to himself. Then flung the clothes at Omi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"There now that style should be eye catching enough, though I do want you to wear the other one." Schuldig said with a sigh holding on another outfit that looked more like a sex outfit. Omi had wondered if Schuldig actually did get that from his closet.

"Yeah I'll think on that… no." Omi said walking away from the outfit Schuldig was holding.

"Ah think about it a little more please Katzchen." Schuldig tried one more time.

"No, and don't call me that I already look more like a cat." Omi said. Shculdig sighed and took a look at his work. Omi looked amazing. He had a silk Chinese shirts on that was black that looked more like the girls style that went down to his but. He wore very short shorts that were a red. Had a choker with spikes on, and a couple tags saying Bombay, and Kitty. He had a couple black bracelets on. And the finishing touches Schuldig smirked in spite of himself. Omi had on black cat ears, and a black cat tail that would move like a cats. With fishnet gloves on.

"With this outfit people will act weird." Omi said frowning.

"Ah, but in a good way katzchen. Every one will want to jump you." Schuldig said laughing at Omi's tomato face.

"Thanks that makes me feel loads better," Omi said.

"Yes, but I know you can handle yourself even if there are twenty people surrounding you." Schuldig said smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" Omi asked curious.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'?" Schuldig said.

'Well it's just that that is the closest I've ever heard you say anything that remotely sounds like a compliment no kidding involved." Omi answered.

"I just know that you are probably one of the strongest, while we let the darkness control the rest of our lives you live in the light as much as you can." Schuldig said about to leave the room when he stopped for a moment, "Also Omi make sure you don't get into too much trouble otherwise a side of you will come and you'll wish you never did. Make sure your down stairs by five, you have an hour."

With that Schuldig left and closed the door, leaving Omi to ponder on his words and stare at the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_'Man I hope he takes my warning to heart, otherwise I think that his mind will become as jumbled as mine is.'_ Schuldig said and left his position from leaning on the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_God he know's. How does he know? I have been hiding it best I can._

_What that I think it's your turn on this next one to show who you really are._

_No that wouldn't work, because if they knew who I really was they would hate me._

_Not that you really care you would just kill them._ The two began chuckling to themselves and then laid down.

**Hey sorry it's been so long I've been having a lot of things to do. My parents were out of town a couple times so I had to do all the chores and take care of my dogs and older brother. I hope you will review. I will try to update my other story Elite as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**


End file.
